Shine
by Bloody N
Summary: This is a series of one-shots between Alucard/Seras. If you have any ideas you'd like to share go to my profile and send me a message I may use it. -Read & Review-


**Black Colored Romance  
****These will be a series of one-shots between Alucard/Seras.**

Alright well if you have any ideas go to my profile and send me a message. If I like it I'll do it.  
. . . **  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Not Letting Go**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It had been a long day for Alucard, he couldn't go outside because of the sun he had to stay all the damn day inside doing nothing. Completly bored.

He had slept but he was no longer tired. And he couldn't be with Seras 'cause she was sleeping soundlessly in her coffin.

Walter was busy doing something and if he were to annoy him, he would surely get a mouthful from Integra. And god could she scream everyone in the mansion could hear her. Imagine being close to her.

Integra had a lot of paper work, so she was mad enough already he had nothing to do. Unless you could count nothing as something to do. Which he certaintly didn't. So he went to Seras room and waited for her to get up.

Since he turned Seras into a vampire, he felt less alone. And less colder too. And she was holding to her humanity, something he wished he could do. She was kind, sweet, and caring. But most of all she was innocent. Something not even human girls were anymore.

She was really amusing sometimes too. One minute she was happy, the other she was angry. And she was almost as scary as Alucard whaen she was angry. Hell broke loose everytime she was pissed.

But Alucard loved making her angry, it was kind of a hobby for him. He loved teasing her, and saying things that made her blush. But there was nothing he liked more than seeing her smile and happy.

He was the greatest vampire ever and she wasn't that impressive a vampire. If he didn't are about her he wouldn't put up with her. She didn't like to drink blood. For her to drink blood he always had to go through a lot of trouble. Which sometimes led to being shouted by Integra.

He waited for her to wake up.

. . .

After sunset she was waking up she got up from the coffin without looking around her. Then when she turned around she gasp at what she saw.

Her master sitting on a chair looking directly at her. But he didn't have his hat nor his glasses. Without them he looked much more attractive.

"Master what are you doing here?" asked Seras.

"What can't I come see you police girl?" replied Alucard.

"Do we have a mission?" asked Seras.

"No I was bored and came to see you nothing more" said Alucard.

"Oh" she said. It was weird for Alucard to come and see her.

"Care to go on a walk with me?" asked Alucard."

Seras was shocked and confused, her expression said 'what have you done to my master and where is he' he almost smiled at her expression, almost.

"Is a beautiful night, Seras" Alucard said with a voice real sweet, and his eyes almost seem gentle.

But she was more shocked than ever because he used er real name something he never does, unless someone died. Or something really bad happened.

"You... what... huh?" she said. What was wrong with him? that was all she could think about but she couldn't find an answer.

"Come let's take a walk" he said.

She nodded and followed him.

When they were outside Seras looked up at the sky and said "It is a beautiful night".

Alucard almost smiled. He couldn't deny Seras has had an effect on him since he turned her.

They were walking through a forest that looked beautiful especially at night. Then they stopped in front of a lake. The moon shined in the water, and the sight was breath taking.

Alucard sat down and said "Why do you insist on holding on to your humanity?"

Seras was a little taken back by the question but answered it "Because I don't want to be a monster. Or at least a lonely monster"

"You are not a monster" Alucard said, not looking at her.

"Yes I am, we're vampires. We drink blood. And people are afraid of us" said Seras looking at her master.

"We drink blood in order to survive, just as humans drink water." Alucard said then turned to look at Seras and added "And humans fear everything they can't understand, is they're nature"

"Yes but this is not natural we're supposed to be dead." Seras said with a sad expression.

"Yes you are right, but it's too late. We can't die that easily. We are doomed to live for eternity" Alucard said.

"Why did you let go of your emotions?" she asked changing the subject.

"I thought I lost them but it appears I didn't" he said and looked at Seras who was confused then he said "They were always there, but now they've awaken."

"What do you mean?" asked Seras, she really didn't understand.

"You awaken them. You made me feel human in many ways. You made me feel guilt, sadness, and many other emotions. When I thought vampires were inmune to emotions...I was wrong" he said, his eyes never leaving her's.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly but passionatly. Between kisses he said "You. Are. Mine." he sure was possesive but she didn't care, in fact she liked it.

When they broke away he said "I love you"

That left her speechless she thought what he meant about the emotion she awaken she thought it was lust. Lust for her body and nothing more. But love it was hard to believe.

"I love you too" she said and leaned to kiss him again.

They weren't letting fo of humanity, they were embracing it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Alright that was the first tell me what do you think and I'll put another one as soon as I can.**

**Please review. And I'll update.**

**. . .**


End file.
